shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Mask
"Behind The Mask" is the twelfth episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on May 21, 2017, along with "Broken Dolls". Overview Harlee helps Nava cover his tracks after a violent encounter, revealing a side of herself Nava's never seen before and putting their relationship in jeopardy. Wozniak faces a ghost from his past in order to take down a new enemy in his present. Stahl gets a critical piece of information in his hunt for the truth about Miguel. Recap The episode started off with Biachi’s bail hearing and he is given a $2 million bail as long as he surrenders his passport. After the hearing, Nava goes to the men’s room to wipe Harlee’s lipstick off his collar. Bianchi follows him in. Harlee sees this and walks up to the bathroom. Bianchi tells Nava that he got rid of his ex and he can get rid of his current problem too. Nava gets upset and pushes Bianchi. Bianchi falls and hits his head on the sink as Harlee walks in and Nava is freaking out. She locks the bathroom door and sets Nava up with a cover story. She breaks the mirror and slices Nava’s arm with a piece of it and then puts it in Bianchi’s hand. Bianchi is still breathing, but his neck is broken. Harlee covers his mouth and plugs his nose to finish the job. Harlee tells Nava he can either use the story she gave him or tell them that she tried to cover it up. Nava decides to go with the cover up story. Tess and Espada are responding to a double homicide at a basketball park and the only witness is someone that knows Quince. Apparently the shooter was trying to send a message by putting one of Woz’s cards in one of the victim’s hands. Woz is currently asking Nate for some help. He has an encrypted drive with voice recordings that the mob uses as blackmail. He wants Nate to get one of his guys to unlock it, but doesn’t want Nate to listen to it. Woz and Harlee are outside the exam room where Nava is getting treated. After they are done, Harlee goes to talk to Nava and convince him to stick to the story. He really wants to come clean. Nava knows that Harlee has been hiding more and ropes her into a game of truth or dare. He asks her if she planted that weapon on Bianchi and caused this whole thing to start and she doesn’t answer. When he tells her that was his answer, she tells him it isn’t that simple. He then asks her “who the hell are you?” and walks away. Tess and Tufo are talking to the witness of the shooting. Tufo asks him what he can tell them about the way Quince runs his drug business. Woz walks in. They are talking to him about getting justice, but not court justice, justice of their own. After their chat, Woz goes to see Quince in prison. Woz tells him that they are going to raid his stash houses and gives him a warning that his protection is going to dry up fast. Nate gets the voice recording back and starts to listen to them. His heart rate goes up and his nurse comes in and takes the laptop away. She tells him that he needs to rest and after she leave, Nate calls Woz and tells him there is something he needs to listen to. When Woz gets there he hears a recording of Ayres talking to Bianchi and he tells her about the plan to hit Woz’s house. She tells him that he better not miss because Woz lives by a certain code. Nava is being questioned about what happened in the bathroom and he sticks to the cover story. Verco shows up to watch along side Harlee. Later, Verco tells Harlee that if what Nava is saying is true, then there should be fibers from Nava vest all over Bianchi. Mentions that the ME won’t know until tomorrow at three when they get the body. Harlee is wondering why Verco is telling her this. Meanwhile Ayres walks in and asks Woz for a scotch. They are talking in his office about what happened with Bianchi. This turns into a conversation about something that happened with his daughter when she was younger. About her coming clean about something before she even knew she was caught. After this story, Woz asks her what she needs and she tells him about the break in at Bianchi’s. She tells him about the voice recordings that were stolen and she asks if there was anything on her opponent. He tells her no and then she asks if there is anything on her. Woz tells her that he will take care of it. Harlee goes to Nava’s and tells him not to say anything until she says what she needs to, or she won’t be able to go through with it. She tells him everything. About planting the gun, about Caddy being killed because she asked him to keep a secret. Even tells him about Miguel and how she killed him. He told her that he wanted to know who she was, now he knows and she tells him it’s his move. Woz has been talking to a psychiatrist, we find out that it’s the same doctor that sold Woz’s daughter the pills she OD’d on. The same doctor that Nate almost beat to death. Woz is there to make sure that he doesn’t talk to the police. Meanwhile, Harlee is planting fibers on Bianchi’s clothes. When she gets home, Woz is sitting there waiting for her. He goes inside with her and they talk about what they did all day. Woz also tells Harlee about the recording of Ayres and she asks him if she knows that he knows. He tells her that she will. Harlee asks him what he is going to do and he tells her that he is going to forgive. He doesn’t plan on forgiving Ayres though, he is forgiving Harlee for doing the things that she did. He knows she did it all to protect Cristina and he tells her that sometime when everything is cracked, it lets the light in. She asks him if they can make it out, he tells her that he thinks they already did. This turns into a conversation about where Miguel’s body is and Stahl is listening in! Cast Starring *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava Guest Starring *Anna Gunn as Julia Ayres *Dov Davidoff as Detective Verco *Ritchie Coster as Michael Bianchi *Cameron Scoggins as Nathan Wozniak Co-Starring *Anthony Ordonez as Therapist *Samuel Smith as Wallace Tufo *Ade Otukoya as Quince *Tré Davis as Devonte *Al Sapienza as Kirschner *Gerardo Rodriguez as ADA Gomez *Eric Elizaga as Court Officer *James Ciccone as Officer Lewis *Teddy Coluca as Janitor *Richmond Hoxie as Judge Lowry *Cadden Jones as Nurse Ellen *Gabrielle Reid as Nurse #2 *Tom O'Keefe as Organized Crime Detective *Pedro De Leon as Lookout Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Shades of Blue 2x12 "Behind the Mask" 2x13 "Broken Dolls" Promo (HD) Season 2 Finale Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes